


A "Normal" Afternoon

by turntechGodhead (FallenAutte)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Chastity Device, Frottage, Interspecies Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Nooks (Homestuck), Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Smut, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAutte/pseuds/turntechGodhead
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you don't know how you got into this situation, and at this point you're either too afraid or too embarrassed to ask.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	A "Normal" Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first smut fic but it's the first one I felt comfortable publishing. Also, hello Homestuck fandom. I'm 12 years late but who cares.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you don't know how you got into this situation, and at this point you're either too afraid or too embarrassed to ask.

Your arms are secured snugly above your head, the cold metal of the handcuffs digging into your wrists as you instinctively tug on them from time to time. Your legs are tied to the opposite corners of the bed, leaving you effectively spread open for your matesprit's viewing pleasure. You squirm, your bulge trapped in some sort of plastic cage, preventing it from moving and finding friction while Dave just sits and watches you struggle. You notice the tent his own human bulge is pitching in his pants, yet he makes no effort to remove them just yet. He just watches from behind the shades he never seems to take off, clearly enjoying watching you squirm.

His hand reaches forward and he brushes his fingers along the slit of your nook, and you feel yourself tremble. He doesn't enter you, but he doesn't need to in order to get your juices dripping from the orifice. You bite back a whine and struggle to keep yourself from pushing onto his fingers.

"Hey asshole," you growl, swallowing a whimper as he traces his finger around the rim of your opening, a stoic, almost _bored_ look on his face. You can hear his breathing getting heavy through his nose, the same way it always does when he gets worked up and needy, and you can only hope that he'll give in to his own desire soon and fuck you already. "The fuck are you doing?"

Dave just chuckles, moving forward on the bed and slotting himself between your legs as he pulls his hand away. He rubs his clothed dick against your nook and your breath hitches in response. The texture of his jeans is weird and leaves your sensitive sex feeling raw and sore despite the gentleness of Dave's frottage. Your head falls back and you struggle to keep your breathing steady. "Dammit Dave," you hiss, wriggling against him. His hands grip your hips and hold you still while he continues to grind against you, leaving you painfully understimulated.

"If you're going to do that you might as well take your fucking pants off, dickwad." Your voice wavers and you know it, causing you to openly cringe at yourself. Dave only shakes his head, the shadow of a grin lacing his face.

"I might consider it if you ask nicely," he hums, thrusting his hips harshly against your own, which effectively pulls a yelp from you. "Beg for it, even."

"As if I'd ever beG-" He snaps against you again, digging his nails into your flesh while he does so, making your voice jump an octave. "ASSHOLE-"

"That's not gonna get you what you want, KK," Dave teases, but then it's followed by a sigh. The same sigh he sighs when his patience starts to run thin. "God, fuck-"

He pulls away from you, and inspects your nook, a smug look tugging at his expression as he reaches forward and scoops up some of your juices with a finger before sticking it in his mouth with an appreciative hum. "You always taste so good, Karkitty." You feel your body heat up at his strange compliment and you squirm in your restraints a little instinctively.

He leans back even more, far enough that he can get off the bed and stand. He fumbles with the button and zipper on his ruined jeans and finally manages to take the article of clothing off along with his boxers in an unceremonious display. He doesn't waste time climbing back onto the bed and crawling overtop your body. He unlocks the cage that your bulge is trapped in and strokes the slimy appendage with his hand for a second, drawing a moan from your lips, but he pulls away quickly after.

Dave smears the slick across your chest before taking a grip on your hips again and grinding his now bare length against your hole. You can feel your nook spazzing and twitching as it tries to pull Dave inside to no avail. Your bulge wraps around the head of Dave's dick and you can hear his breath hitch.

"Just fuck me already," you groan, bucking your hips before he tightens his grip on them to hold them still. Dave shakes his head, but pulls back just enough to align the head of his dick to your entrance. You hold your breath as he pushes in, barely taking his time to bury himself balls deep. You've done this enough times that you hardly need time to adjust and he knows this, wasting no time in sliding his hips back and snapping them forward again. You can't hold back the lewd gasp that comes from your throat. Dave lifts your hips off the bed just to get a better angle as he leans over you and continues thrusting into your nook at a swift pace.

The wet, slapping sounds of his rhythmic thrusts into you fill the room. Your groaning is cut off as Dave leans down and presses his mouth against yours, hungrily locking his lips with yours over and over again in a heated fervor. His arms snake around you and one hand buries into your hair so he can pull your head back and bury his face into the crook of your neck instead. His teeth graze your skin lightly, and then he bites, and even though his human teeth are too dull to draw blood, they still send a flash of pleasure through your body.

He swears under his breath as he leans his forehead against your shoulder, moving his arms back down to grip onto your hips to keep them steady. The pressure in your lower gut grows stronger the longer he goes on, and you can tell he's growing close by the way his thrusts begin to grow sloppy and his own cusses and expletives grow more desperate as he mutters your name under his breath repeatedly.

"Fuck fuck fuck, Dave, I-" You yelp as he snaps into you harshly, and nearly bite your tongue from the recoil of the action. "I'm gonna cum." He just responds with a groan of his own, likely in agreement, because not a moment later he buries himself deep inside you. You keen, twitching through your release as you feel Dave slowly thrust in and out a few more times to ride out your orgasms.

He pulls out slowly and you whine at the loss, but he shushes you by kissing you gently before pulling back and sitting up to admire the mess he made of you, watching the white and red fluids pour out of your nook and swirl together on the bed sheets and mix together to make a translucent pink color.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," he moans, leaning down to kiss you once more before reaching for the key to the handcuffs kept on the night stand beside the bed to release your wrists. He also leans back to untie your ankles from the restraints as well before scooping you up into his arms and laying down with your back pressed flush against his chest.

You turn around in his arms to face him, and bury your face into his chest instead, and he kisses the top of your head. "That was nice," he says nonchalantly.

"You say that every time," you snort, closing your eyes to his warmth. He laughs and says: "That's because every time is nice with you."

"That's gay."

"Karkat, we've been married for three years."

"Still gay."


End file.
